Bright Lights Cast Shadows
by Jynxed by love
Summary: When Kasumi Yamamoto stumbles across a small black book, everything that she knows changes. She has to choose a side between two masterminds, and face death in every corner.
1. Chapter 1: Appearance

Chapter

Kasumi sat down at her desk, her long curls lightly brushing against the black leather notebook lying in front of her. Her clear, crystal like blue eyes carefully read the white writing on the cover.

_Death Note, huh? What a wonderful prank. But—_she carefully opened up the book, as if it was going to bite her—_who said that pranks always have to be fake?_

Nothing.

She frowned, looking around the book. _What an incomplete joke. There has to be something… _The teenager gently knotted a slender hand into her highlighted brown hair. _Somewhere… ah! _Grinning, she gently tugged at a piece of paper that was pressed against the cover. It fell down with a slightly sticky sound. _Stupid static,_ she thought.

"DEATH NOTE: HOW TO USE IT"

She curled up in her office chair, reading and rereading the many rules listed. Suddenly her eyes shot back to the line that said "If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack."

_All of Kira's victims died of heart attacks,_ she thought.

Mysterious deaths had started recently: prisoners and people convicted of crimes had started dropping dead, all from heart attacks. People on the internet dubbed the supposed murderer "Kira," a variation of kill in English. L, considered by many the world's greatest detective, had taken on the case. L had already proved Kira in the Kanto area: Kasumi's area.

She grinned. _Ha, L. I figured out how Kira kills before you. _Victory surged through her.

"Kasumi! Supper!"

Kasumi jumped at her mom's voice. "Oh! Coming, hold on."

She poked her iPhone she had brought to Japan with her from America, making sure she didn't have any new texts. With a sigh, she swiveled around in her chair, picking up the Death Note in the circle she made. She stopped herself at a part of her desk, pulling out a key and locking the Note in it. Reluctantly, Kasumi uncurled herself and stood up, running out of her room and down the stairs. _With a Note like that, somebody could remove all opposition and ultimately rule the world. _She froze. _That must be what Kira's trying to do- eliminate all prisoners and rule what he or she creates: in his or her mind, an ideal world. _

"KASUMI!"

"Ah! Coming!" She tumbled the rest of the way down the stairs to the table.

_With my Death Note, it's obvious that I'm going to have to choose a side. I'll decide after I meet Kira and L. Meanwhile, I have to get them to notice my existence…_

"Ryuzaki."

A black-haired figure sat on his feet in a chair. "Ah, Yagami-kun." L reached out, leaning over a food-covered glass table. He plopped cube of sugar after cube of sugar into a cup of tea. "Just who I hoped to see. Have you seen the news reports?" He gestured at the TV in front of him that was playing the news, casting strange lights across the dark room.

Light nodded, sitting himself by L. "These killings don't seem like Kira's normal killings, but more mature than the second Kira's. Do you think-?"

"Yes," L interrupted, looking at Light with his panda-like eyes. "This is a third Kira. Probability of that…" He paused, gently sipping at his tea. "… 98%. But for now, we'll just wait and see." He narrowed his eyes slightly, staring intently at the TV. "… see who makes the first move."


	2. Chapter 2: Unmasking

Chapter

"Liiiiiight," Misa whined. "Where are we going?"

"Somebody said that they wanted to meet us," Light replied with a frown.

Misa pouted. "But can't we go on a date for _once_?"

Light ignored her question. "There." He pointed at a small, out-of-the-way restaurant. Walking inside, they scanned the room for the person they were supposed to meet. "Who is it?" Misa whispered to her boyfriend.

"Light Yagami. Misa Amane. Please come join me," a filtered voice said nearby.

They turned their heads. A huddled-up figure was pointing at two seats at its table. "Come on!" Light pushed Misa over.

When they sat down, they saw the person better. The person was wearing a World War II gas mask and a black hoodies with the hood pulled up. They were wearing dark jeans tucked into a pair of black leather boots. Slender, tanned fingers were intertwined, giving their owner's chin a resting place.

"Light-kun and Misa-chan. I've been waiting." Although heavily filtered, the mystery person's voice sounded kind.

Light scowled at the warm, friendly titles. "Who are you to call us that?"

"You'll find out after you empty your pockets, Light-kun."

Light's frown intensified. "Why would I…?"

"It's for everybody's good, Light-kun." The person's voice hardened slightly. "This is only as hard as you make it."

Light jumped, automatically dumping the contents of his pockets onto the table. Keys were followed by two phones and a wallet with the corner of a piece of paper stuck to it. Light internally cursed at the sight of the paper, but kept his face stoic. A slender hand disentwined itself from the other and reached for the paper. Misa squeaked and said, "No!"

"Misa-chan. _For everybody's good._"

Misa nodded, flashing Light an almost guilty look as she took her hand away. Faster than lightning, the stranger touched the fleck of paper and looked at a creature behind Light.

"Uh-oh," said Ryuk.

A creepy, filtered laugh emitted from inside the mask as the hands let go of the paper and pulled the hood back. Highlighted, brown, wavy locks of hair cascaded out as the person took off their mask. The strange, technological laugh turned into a bell-like laugh as Kasumi said, "A pleasure to meet you, Kiras."

Misa squealed and leapt at her friend, hugging the other girl tightly. "Aaaaah, it's Kasumi-chan! Kasumi-chan was so smart with the mask: she had Misa really scared!"

Kasumi laughed again, patting Misa on the back. Her blue eyes flickered to Light, who was inspecting the inside of the mask. "Hey, Light-kun."

"The mask's technology… it's…"

"Yeah, I know." Kasumi detached herself from Misa. "Took me forever to do that. It's extremely uncomfortable to wear."

Light looked up. "But how did you know… about…" He nodded his head at Ryuk. "And how did you know that it was us?"

"I've seen you writing on bits of paper." Kasumi paused to sip from a cup of coffee that she had in front of her. "There's also a lot of evidence that points towards you and Misa." She grinned. "Be more careful. And-."

She leaned forward, brushing something against Light's hand. A huge creature with a deer's skull as his head, a black fur collar, red, glowing balls in the place of pupils, and a mainly skeletal body appeared behind her.

Both of them bowed, the creature grinning crookedly. "Kira number 3 and Aito the shinigami at your service."


	3. NOTICE

**NOTICE: I restarted this. Please look at my new story: Fly Away Home**


End file.
